


Be Careful What You Wish For

by SusieBeeca



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Larimar likes the screams, Nerd reference, Orson Wells, Uncorrupted gems, Unintended Consequences, War of the Worlds, radio broadcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusieBeeca/pseuds/SusieBeeca
Summary: Little Larimar is in love with the sound of human screams. But... she may have taken it a bit too far.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Be Careful What You Wish For

Steven swallowed again. He put his half-frozen palm to his mouth and breathed on it until it prickled with re-awakened nerves. He went to place it back on her shoulder, but this time he had the foresight to place his scarf between his skin and Larimar’s. “Um... It’s okay, you know,” he mumbled.

“No, it is not,” she whispered down into her cupped hands. “I ruined everything.” A cold puff of frost left her mouth, and she sobbed. “I am still a bad gem!”

At first Steven was startled to see blue icicles crawling out from the gaps between her fingers, but when he realized they were tears, he pulled her closer into his embrace and placed a light kiss on her silvery hair. “No, you’re not a bad gem,” he said with a voice as soothing as he could muster, given the circumstances. “You just… uh… made a little… teeny-tiny mistake! That’s all!”

Glancing over his shoulder, Steven gulped. The boardwalk was swarming with Beach City residents, most of them clutching hastily-packed suitcases; though Mayor Nanefua and her Ruby guards were trying to keep the peace, a few had managed to break past the barricade, and were frantically running towards the nearest bus stop. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Alexandrite forming. Steven winced. As her flaming breath gusted through the snowy clouds, she swept her arms from side to side, trying to corral the frightened humans.

"PLEASE!" she roared, which did nothing but terrify them further. "PLEASE RETURN TO YOUR HOMES! IT IS NAUGHT BUT A FALSE ALARM!"

With a grunt of embarrassment, Steven turned back to the gem in his arms.

“Larimar,” he began, his voice cracking just slightly, “You couldn’t possibly have known this would happen.”

With a shudder, she leaned into his embrace and wiped away a few of her icy tears.

Above the buzzing of the crowd, Ronaldo’s voice rang clear: “Stop suppressing the truth! We heard the radio broadcast! We KNOW the Martians are taking over!”

Larimar sniffled. “That radio broadcast was meant to be a joke! I only wanted to make the humans scream!”

Steven sighed and rested his chin on her spiky hair. “Well, in a way, you sure succeeded, Larimar.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't get the reference, check this out: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_War_of_the_Worlds_(1938_radio_drama)
> 
> Honestly, it's one of my favourite geek-out things ever! And, as always, thanks for reading! I just love the unintentional creepiness of Little Larimar, so I thought this would be appropriate for her character :D


End file.
